eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P5)
War Against Zafuha - Before you proceed, make sure you have a decently high (~70) friendliness with Yun Gasol. Zafuha is allied with Yun Gasol, thus Yun Gasol will eventually join our war. Without enough friendliness rating, negotiating ceasefire will be a pain: and you really do not want to be fighting a war on 5 fronts. - There will be a point where you fight on two different fronts. You may want to reinforce your army with some monsters. Water spirits and ghosts are excellent choices (using ghosts here feels like breaking the game: don't use them if you want to keep the challenge). I like ザフィエル just because... its a loliangel (you wouldn't be able to fuse one yet if this is your first playthrough: requires a town in Annarotte, I am not going to use one either). - There is also a point where the Masked Gentleman leaves you for an extended period of time (until you finish your duel with Ar Ciel). Do not rely on him too much for defense. - During the invasion use Weiss often so he can level up quickly. RIght now he should be around lv20 if you have been doing your quests. We want to win the duel against Ar Ciel around the time we are done with the Zafuha conquest. Doing so allow us to progress the plot, then we would finally be able to utilize all the mats we have saved up for Rune Elf Red Teas... Fulfilling a Promise (Guntram Fort) It is time to fulfill our promise with our young blonde haired queen from long ago. Simply begin by declaring war on Zafuha. We get a short cutscreen of Alphimia (leader of Zafuha) seeking assitance from a neighbor group of rebellious dwarves. Attack the lightly defended Guntram Large Fort. The fort should be defended by primarily physical attackers. I am able to almost solo the fort with a lv23 Weiss with a squad of lancer knights (tier 2 heavy knights) and a mithril shield (ミスリルシールド). After the battle, we managed to capture the berserking Neneka by using a tranquilizer shot. The rebelling dwarves also joins Zafuha after the battle. Hit up the Nenea event at the keep. Choose the second option (ネネカの誓約を解く). You gain access to a large variety of new resource in Guntram Large Fort, but the most important of them all are the rare clay. This place will be your go-to territory for building related clay, so invest in some earth extraction pits. Send aid and ask for an alliance with Yun Gasol if your friendiness with them is not at 100 yet. Progress to the next week when you are ready. I don't know why but enemies invading the fort loves to break these useless pillars. You should get a letter from Margaretta thanking you. Attached is a Marwen's Collar (マルウェンの首輪): very useful for leveling generals who are heavily lagging behind in levels. A very easy way to level up is to do the hetare missions with a unit wearing a Marwen accessory as it gives bonus experience every single unit killed. You may even want to just wear it on Weiss to let him level up faster for the Ar Ciel fight. The Dark (elven) Queen and Her Seven Dwarves Vanira Cliff Enter the Centakus keep. Check your jail cells and you should see an event with Neneka. Weiss will break her mindcontrol through special ritual. She will be joining us soon enough. Yep, sex fixes many things. From this point on: there are several paths we can take. Do whatever you want. *Defend Guntram. Take a group of units and march north towards the dwarves. Meet up in Chirus Mountain Range. This rewards the most experience for your assault force. *Ignore the dwarves. Defend Guntram for just one turn while the rest of your units push towards the capital. Teleport units over once you have taken the Eags Coal Mine. This can be made significantly easier if you have a lv4 weapons lab and the アルブネア鋼 (found west of Altrizus) for a barrier gem (結界の宝珠) to seal off Guntrum. The attack on Chirus Mountain Range will be covered in the "Crossing the Mountains" section. *Progress both East and Northward at the same time. If you find it too difficult, fall back to option 1 or 2. I am going with option 1. While it is probably the least efficient route, I want Weiss to soak up as much experience as possible. Feel free to do whatever you want. My assaulting force and defending force. Push towards Vanira Cliff with your assault team. Taking the cliff should be quite an easy task. The dwarfs like to stay in their Iron Wall formation, giving them formidable defenses at the cost of attack. As Earth type units, the magic swordsmen you have acquired from Ranaheim is really useful with their magical electric attacks. Lacrille's magic sword formation can also attack them without getting retaliation. When the cliff is captured, you may get a warning from Yun Gasol about attacking Zafuha (if you have progreessed the melkia "Burnie/madou wepons" storyline this won't occur). War will break out if you capture one more territory. Don't worry about it if you have been working on your friendliness with them. The most important implication here is that the Masked Gentleman will leave your army the moment they declare war on you. So make sure your defending forces are strong enough. The dwarven towns also tend to have a lot of rare materials. I perfer to invest into mines to increase the quality of materials extracted. Also don't worry if you are dumping all your money into materials for construction: Zafuha is one of the last zones you will need to develop for resources. Other countries for the most part are off as farming towns or as trade cities. Send aid and ask for an alliance with Yun Gasol if your friendiness with them is not at 100 yet. Progress to next week when ready, always be ready for counterattacks. You might want to swap in an army of heavy knights for Weiss... The enmies still employ a lot of electric type units, so those lv5 knights you got from turn 1 are still very effective tanks. Meimei is able to easily slaughter those archers with her army of water spirits. For now Masked Gentleman can easily clean up everything if you are ever in a pinch. The Ditch Castle Clear the new Neneka events in your keep: seems like she had not idea what has happened. She is not ready to join you yet, but at least Weiss is able to calm her down and knock a little sense into her. Note that the Ditch Castle is connect to the rest of the world through underground paths. This mean Giruku and the Masked Gentleman cannot fit through the path, nor can you bring any large units along... so no Heavy Knights against the heavy melee attacks of the dwarven hero. Dark swordsmen or Magic Swordsmen are acceptable troops types. Just play safe and stay by a tower. You should have met this dwarven commander (Zalmagus) once already during a defense battle. He packs quite the punch. If you have trouble against him, employ a spirit type tank: those take 1% damage from both physical and earth type attacks. You may want to retreat Lacrille if you feel like he is about to use his nuke (he will most likely use it right after his two allies fall due to its friendly fire nature). Once the dwarves have fallen the rest should be trivial. After you captured The Ditch Castle. Yun Gasol should declare war on you, and more importantly, the Masked Gentleman will leave your party. He will rejoin you eventually as you progress through the plot (after defeating Ar Ciel). Inside The Ditch Castle, there is a workshop to the north which generates 600 income per turn at the cost of annihilating your environment, as well as a weapon research lab. Both buildings, especially the lab (you already have one in Altrizus) can be replaced by mines for added chances to extract the rare stones. You may want to keep the workshop for the raw income. Now we have an optional battle on our hands: you can skip this by going down to "End of Optional Battle", towards the diplomacy screen. - Optinal Battle - Reward: Early access to Graveyard of Sand Cloud. A place containing a very rare clay (ヤガタクレイ) used for crafting. I believe it is the only place where you can gather this clay unless you have Append 1 installed. This place also yields the full spectrum of building stones, but there are better places to extract those... You can take this opportunity and attempt to capture Gate of Steel Ingot, even if it means the loss Guntram. The Gate is defended by two musketeers, knights, and some siege weapons. So make good use of Shield accessories and Heavy Knights (or spirits if you want to cheat). My assault force may be small but packs quite the punc with Meimei and Feruano. Meimei uses water spirits while Feruano uses a squad of cursers. Give your range damage dealers a sunora III accessory for +20% damage, and hand good old Giruku a mithril shield for defense. You can pass the shield to the squishy Corona if Giruku has to retreat to heal. My Giruku is underleveled (16). So I decide to kill the musketeers one at a time. Note that Patty (purple haired one: stationed at east gate) has a knock back so use your tower to keep her from running away. Feruano's ultimate is a strong debuff on enemy attack power. You can use it to negate Elumina's special (I think it overwrite her AoE attack buff). A lv30 dealing only 26 damage doesn't look all that deadly afterwards... Meimei's self buff makes her attack really fast: perfect for tearing down enemy constructs. While you may feel stressed on time, Feruano and Meimei should make very short work of the leftover defenders. Once we have captured Gate of Steel Ingot, a new quest should open up at Liselle to explore The Graveyard of Sand Cloud. Accept it: we will take care of that when we have the spare units to do so... - End of Optional Battle - We do not want to fight a multifront war, so let's declare ceasefire to Yun Gasol. You may want to save before hand if your friendliness is not at 100% to ensure the success of the ceasefire. Proceed to next week when ready. Note: through heavy usage, my Weiss is now lv27, which means he stand a "very small chance" at defeating Ar Ciel. I am going to give it some serious attempts when I have finished conquering Zafuha, as it will allow us to unlock all troop types. Meanwhile, somewhere in the Annarotte kingdom, Li Anes is enslaved by Faith for his personal gains... Rurue Tahsi Valley Check out your keep. While Neneka still has not recovered her memories from the brainwashing, she is now ready to join your foces. She uses the same beast hunt formation as Corona, which can be somewhat painful to use in conjuction with her weak defenses. Recapture Guntram if you did the optional mission. It shouldn't be too difficult if you managed to capture Gate of Steel Ingot. Rurue Tahsi Valley should also be an easy capture. It should be defended by mostly troops with an electric attack. So give Weiss a squad of knights (or the tier 2 guardian knight) and he should be able to mop up the place nice and clean. Give him a Marwen's Collar for bonus experience too! I was able to get Weiss up to lv30 after this battle :O. Note: this is one of the downside about doing true route: if Weiss is strong enough to solo Ar Ciel, often times it mean he can easily defeat most enemies with ease. Not much else to do this turn. End the week after you are done your routine. Ravine of Vermilion Ashes Can't get any easier than this. There really isn't much to do this week either. Hit the next week button once you are done your weekly chores. Crossing the Mountains (Chirus Mountain Range) Phew, that was a long detour around Zafuha. Hopefully Weiss has become a lot stronger by now. Fun fact: my lv20 Aru is still strong than Weiss statwise due to her costume giving her a ton of stats. Madou kokakous are no joke! If you did the optional battle, go ahead and send a few guys down south (Nanaka, Corona, and Faruano should be more than enough). Don't worry, we can always teleport them back before we push into the capital. Chirus Mountain Range should be defended by our dwarven friend Zalmagus along with a good handful of swordsmen and beastman. Being so heavily reliant on physical attacks, there is no reason to not put heavy knights into good use. Things should be easier now that Meimei is here for elemental support. Zalmagus also refuses to nuke with allies nearby. Lacrille's nuke is ever so deadly against dwarves and constructs. This attack almost 1 shotted the two weaker dwarves. There is a large lumbermill in this place blocking 4 squares of building space. If funds is not much of an issue for you, raze it and replace it with more efficient buildings. (going to be busy for the next 10 days due to work - so no more updates for now) *Pick ネネカに任せる when Zafuha is captured. *Conquer Annarotte afterwards: they will declare war on you, pick "英雄を手厚く扱う" with Li Ane's capture. *Win the duel with Ar Ciel *Clear all of Ar Ciel's events until her tribe joins you *Keep clearing events in town, talk to Aru when the (!) appears on top of her head *Clear all the important quests in the keep. *Before you declare war against Orphan make sure you have cleared all events with various characters: low level characters should have all events unlocked by 30, while the higher levels one may require up to lv40. *During a conversaion with Aru under the moonlight, pick "ふざけるな"